


The one time when Tony Stark gave hug to Ned Leeds

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Ned Leeds, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Peter suffers from an asthma attack in the middle of the school.





	The one time when Tony Stark gave hug to Ned Leeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Why did Peter come to school today?

Oh yeah. The teenager remembered as he forced his foot one after another dragging himself through the hallway of his school. Why did he have a history test on the same day when his body felt like it had been run by truck. He spent most of the night patrolling and catching bad guys, barely got any sleep or a chance to eat breakfast. And now he was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing but to crawl back to his soft bed

"Dude are you okay?" 

Peter raised his head and gave a small nod to his best friend Ned "Yeah I'm fine. Just tired" 

Ned eyed his friend carefully "Are you sure? You look quite worn out" Peter sighed "Hadn't got much sleep last night" a yawn escaped from his mouth and he shook his head to keep himself alert 

Ned felt bad for his friend and wished he could do something to help him "You could've taken a day off" 

"History test" 

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot about it" 

"I'm not showing you any answers" Peter joked despite feeling drained of his energy. Ned rolled his eyes "Like I would copy from you" 

"You did in last test" Peter pointed out earning a sheepish smile from his friend "That's because I didn't know we had a test" 

"Yeah... totally believable excuse" 

"Shut up" Ned gave a playful hit on Peter's shoulder "C'mon we are getting late" 

 

 

Peter was getting worse after he finished his test. His body ached, head throbbed and felt nauseous. Maybe because he didn't have anything since last night. He rubbed his aching temples and walked towards his next gym class

Pushing himself and straining against the exercise Peter panted heavily when the period was finally over. He sluggishly went to sit down on the bench and saw Ned and rest of his classmates leave

Peter tried to control his racing breaths but he just couldn't. The teenager's eyes widened when his chest tightened painfully and all he could think was to get oxygen to his lungs. He soon fell into painful coughs which made him realize what was going on with him 

All the familiar symptoms were telling him he was having an asthma attack. But this wasn't suppose to happen. Peter's asthma problem was cleared when he became Spiderman and so he had stopped keeping an inhaler in his bag. He coughed again, chest heaving short breaths. The boy could barely get out a whisper, much less yell for help. The only option left was the watch on his hand which was given by Tony to alert him in case of an emergency. Feeling himself on the verge of panic Peter pressed on the button more than once

Peter tried to breath again but doubled over coughing. His airway swelled as he almost choked on the gasps. The shooting pain in his chest felt like it was tearing his ribs apart

Peter's vision quickly blurred with his own tears. He dropped to his knees and opened his mouth wider as his lungs begged for air. There was an odd buzzing in his ears, almost as if he was under water

Just when Peter was sure he was going to pass out, strong arms grabbed him from behind and mouthpiece of an inhaler was placed into his mouth. Acting quickly Peter titled his head back and then pushed down on the canister and inhaled the best he could. Fighting the urge to cough, he held his breath letting the medicine work his magic 

Peter exhaled slowly and was thankful to be able to do such a simple task now. Waiting for few more seconds he lowered his head and inhaled another puff. He wiped off his tears and focused on inhaling and exhaling. Gradually the exhaustion from what had happened caught up with the teen and he collapsed backwards into whoever had come to his rescue

A warm hand ran up and down Peter's back soothingly and his tired eyes cracked open to see the face of his saviour

"Dude you scared the shit out of me! Are you okay now? Do you need more? I've already send David to call the nurse. Don't lie to me Peter.. tell me if you're not okay" Ned snapped but pure relief shined in his eyes 

Peter smiled at Ned's rambling. He straightened himself up and nodded "I'm fi..fine Ned. Thanks" his voice was no higher than a whisper, throat hurting too badly to speak properly

Ned placed a hand over his heart "I was so close to having an heart attack. Never do this again Peter" he moved back to allow his friend to catch his breath. Peter saw now the whole gym was full, his classmates peering back at him worriedly. His face flushed at the attention and he waved a hand "I'm fine" 

Ned helped Peter up and instantly hugged him tightly "I'm so glad you're okay" Peter smiled patting his friend's back "Me too Ned. Thank you" 

Ned slung Peter's arm around his shoulder after his friend almost took a nosedive when his shaking legs couldn't support him. The front door burst open and David ran in followed by a nurse "I called her as soon as I could" he panted looking at Peter "Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded "I'm fine now. Just need to lay down for a while" The nurse did a quick check up and asked Ned to take Peter to her office.

Ned had just laid Peter on the small cot when the door to the nurse's office opened with a loud bang. He turned around to see the genius Tony Stark walk in with worried lines decorating the billionaire's forehead "Where is he? Peter?" 

Peter turned his head and groaned. He totally forgot about his call for help and now was dreading the outcome of this decision. Mr Stark looked mad.. no scratch that... Mr Stark was furious. He pressed his lips and waved nervously "Hi Mr Stark. I'm fine now. You don't need to worr..." 

Tony took a step forward narrowing his eyes "Don't worry?" he clenched his jaw "You send an emergency call, freaking me out and now you're asking me not to worry?" 

"Mr.." 

"You had an asthma attack?" 

"How did you know?" 

Tony closed the distance in one large step, Ned moving out immediately as he raised Peter's wrist "This watch not only sends emergency calls but also shows your vitals" 

Peter's eyes widened "Really?" 

"Yes really" Tony let go of his hand and glared "Just imagine what was I going through when FRIDAY told me you had problems with breathing and had been patrolling whole night, didn't get much sleep or food. And then you go and strain yourself with excercise which triggered your asthma" 

"Oh" Peter lowered his eyes, biting his lips

Tony continued with his scolding "Yeah a kid told me on the way here. Do you have any idea what would have happened if Ned didn't have an inhaler. You could've died Peter!"

Peter blinked back his tears "I'm sorry Mr Stark. I had a test today and I was going to get something to eat during a break. I'm really sorry"

Tony sighed shaking his head "When will you learn to take care of yourself kid. I can't have more grey hairs because of you... let the time do it's work" he came forward and hugged the boy "I'm so glad you're alright"

"I'm really sorry I scared you Mr Stark. Thanks to Ned.." Peter paused as he realised that Ned had an inhaler with him. He pulled away and looked at his friend who was quietly listening to their conversation "Ned how come you still have an inhaler" 

Ned smiled fidgeting with his Tshirt "Remember how I always use to keep an extra inhaler for you... just to be on safe side"

Peter nodded so Ned continued "I just never got rid of it. I know you said after you became Spiderman, your attacks were gone but I .. I didn't want to take any risk so..."

Ned felt the wind knocked out of him as a pair of muscled arms engulfed him in a bear hug. He stiffened for few seconds, eyes threatening to bulge out of his sockets because freaking Tony Stark...the genius...the ironman himself was giving him a hug

Can a person die of happiness?

He's never going to take a bath again.

Tony wrapped Ned in his arms and patted him lightly on his back "Thank you for saving his life" he pulled back and squeezed his shoulder "You did very good today"

Ned straightened himself up, holding his head high "Thank you sir" 

Peter watched back and forth between them "Umm.. yeah so now..." Tony turned his attention back Peter and pointed a finger "You are going to eat something first and then take a nap"

Peter relaxed. He was actually waiting for some serious punishment but it seemed Mr Stark was going easy on him for once

"And then..." Tony's tone got even more serious "Come back to the compound where Bruce will set a new diet for you" 

"A new diet?" 

"And I'll make sure you follow it. No more pizzas and Burgers for you young man. These eyes..." Tony pointed at his own eyes "...will watch over you 24/7" 

"But Mr Stark!" Peter whined but Tony ignored the boy and faced Ned "I'll be giving you a copy of that diet chart. Will you make sure he doesn't skip anything" 

Peter's eyes widened "What?" 

Ned nodded enthusiastically and gave a salute "Yes Sir!" 

"I'll give you my private number. Call me anytime if he doesn't listen to you"

Ned's smile reached his ears "That's so awesome. Thank you Mr Stark" 

"But.. Ned.. he.. Mr Stark please.. there is no need to take so much trouble for me. I can..." 

Tony cut off Peter's words "Six pm sharp at my compound. Ned make sure he eats something heavy and nutritious before he leaves school" 

"On it Sir!" Ned nearly yelled in his excitement "This is so cool! It's like I'm working for Ironman" 

Tony hushed and Ned nodded clamping a hand on his mouth "Oh yeah... top secret" 

Peter rolled his eyes wincing when his head throbbed. He pouted crossing his arms "This is not fair. You two cannont gang up on me!" 

"Six pm sharp" Tony reminded before leaving

"Mr Stark!" 

"You stay right here Peter. I'll go get something to eat. From now on I'm incharge" Ned literally ran out of the office 

"Ned!" Peter sighed closing his eyes. What had he gotten himself into.

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
